With or Without You
by ApocalypticPOTATO
Summary: Set two years after the ending of Love Hina, Motoko slowly learns how to deal with love and life at the Hinata Inn. Based on the manga.
1. Nights of Regret

Disclaimer: Though I'm sure you could figure this out without even me writing it, I do not own Love Hina, though I bet I could make a lot of money that way. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu and all sorts of companies. I unforunately, am not he, nor am I a company. But now you know.

_Stuff in italics =_ the thoughts

"Stuff in quotes" = the words

No sound effects yet, but when they come you shall be enlightened.

[Stuff in brackets] = the setting.

And finally, this fic is based off the manga. I like it better than the anime. Not that I don't like the anime, I just prefer the original version, which also in my opinion the "true version" of the story. But anyways...

Ch 1.

[Summer 2003, Hinata Inn]

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky. It filled Room 302 of the Hinata Inn with a soft, iridescent glow. A young woman slowly sits up onto her bed. She puts her head in her hands, and runs one hand through her jet black hair. Her other hand clutches her night shirt right above her breast.

_It's been two years since that day... The day when they knew; the day when we knew... The day when Grandma Hina came, and when Naru-senpai and Urashima learned that they were ones that they made promise to... I guess we all knew that they would end up together, and yet, all of us, I believe, hoped against hope that they wouldn't... I suppose...I suppose it took me the longest to realize the feelings I had for the so-called "pervert". _

The lone woman sat in the semi-darkness of her room, decorated by the traditional armor and weaponry of her warrior heritage. She stared wistfully out the window, taking in the beauty and serenity the full moon brought with its gentle light. She sighed, a soft sound filled with nostalgia. It filled her with a fleeting moment of happiness, followed by the overwhelming sensation of sorrow. She chuckled dryly.

_Of all the times I had to save the other residents from the fool. It's funny to think how most of the time it probably wasn't his fault, and yet he was punished anyway._

A lump filled her throat, as this bittersweet thought quickly turned from sweet to bitter.

_But he never complained. He didn't complain once when Naru or I attacked him for the trouble he got himself into all those times. All the times when he had done nothing dishonorable...merely being as clueless as ever... always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet he never complained...Not once...Why?_

This final thought brought tears to the warrior's eyes. She didn't hold them back; she was not ashamed anymore of what she once called a "weakness". But every time these tears, and the thoughts that accompanied them, tore her very soul apart.

_Why? Why didn't he complain? All the times we needlessly punished him. Why didn't we believe him when he desperately tried to explain himself? Why did he have put our needs in front of his own? Our feelings instead of his? Why...Why, goddamn it!_

She punched the futon she sat up in.

_Did...Did I...Did I ever even apologize when I knew it wasn't his fault? Did I ever, even once, say that I was sorry?_

The silently streaming tears turned into heart wrenching sobs.

A few minutes pass. The sobs let up, and Motoko felt vaguely better, but only by a little. This was certainly not the first night she had spent like this. The last two years had been difficult. By day, Motoko was a happy student at the famous Tokyo University, and lived in the Hinata Inn with the friends she had made in the last 6 or so years, who had become a sort of surrogate family for her. She trained diligently in the sword arts and in her academic studies, and had the best friends a girl could have. It seemed that nothing had changed in the last two years between the residents at the Hinata Inn. At night, however...the night brought all the thoughts, regrets, and all the emotions she kept from the others.

_Keitaro...Why did you do these things for us...for me? Who was I, a stubborn tomboy who never listened or trusted or forgave...Who was I to beat you as if you were nothing? Why could not I see it? You ended up being everything to me, and how did I repay you? With constant and senseless beatings because I couldn't cope with the changes happening around me... Two years ago, these thoughts would've made me feel weak and that I was worth nothing...You showed me how wrong these thoughts are, whether you knew it or not... I owe you so much..._

Motoko lay back down in her futon. She had no idea what time it was, only that it was late and that she needed rest.

_Keitaro...I... know it's too late for me, but...thank you. You mean more to me than anything, thought I doubt you are aware of it. _She smiled, thinking of that cute face he makes when he has no idea what the heck is going on. She even managed to let out a soft giggle.

_I love you, Keitaro. I know you love me too, just not the way that I want you to. I know it's time to move on, but..._The smile on her face faded away again..._I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. _

With one last breath, she closed her eyes and yawned. She took comfort in knowing that at least in her dreams, Keitaro will always be hers, though in the morning she knows she must return to what she thought of as the harshness of reality. She hugged her spare pillow, making believe it was the body of the man she knew she loved but can never have. But for now...

_You are all mine, Keitaro. If only in my dreams. _

The sun was still not quite up when Motoko awoke. Years of training had made her body know exactly when to wake up every morning for her early morning training regiment. This morning, like many mornings recently, Motoko decided to linger in the warmth of her futon. She had had the most wonderful dream, and decided to relish what she could remember of it before getting up. She closed her eyes. Last night she dreamt, like the night before, and the night before that, of Urashima. It wasn't always the same dream, but they always had similar themes. The running theme of course was that Urashima confessing his undying love to Motoko.

She sighed and a blush came to her cheeks when she thought of the...actions that Keitaro had performed for her. To anyone other than Motoko, the "actions" Keitaro performed would've been deemed suitable for a simple PG movie. Of course, having no real sexual experiences, these simple but romantic acts made Motoko smile embarrassedly into her pillow.

_In a small clearing in the woods, Motoko and Keitaro were in the midst of a duel. Blow for blow, strike after strike, neither could find an opening to which they could claim victory. Somehow, Motoko managed to trip over some sort of log (hey, who care if this is a plot hole, in a dream anything can happen). Keitaro, being the strong and honorable warrior Motoko fantasized of, noticed her trip and managed to catch her just in time. Motoko was completely helpless in his arms. Keitaro, with the chiseled jaw he had managed to acquire in the course of her dream, looked deep into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. And he would whisper in her ear, making her melt inside, "I love you, Motoko. Now and forever."_

Motoko blushed deeply when she thought of the final bits of her dream. Over and over, she replayed it in her mind, and relished every bit of it. It was like it really happened. In her mind she could feel the warmth of his arms around her, his moist lips and tongue with hers, the feeling of his breath in her ear. A small beam of sunlight had managed to creep in to her room and onto her face. She decided to linger no longer. She changed from her night clothes to her traditional kendo outfit and went onto the roof.

While Motoko trained relentlessly on the roof, the first signs of life around the Inn slowly came to surface. Shinobu had just left her room to begin making breakfast for the other residents. Su began her work on her newest Mecha-Tama or some other potentially dangerous invention. Kitsune had not stirred one bit.

_She's probably sleeping off however much she ended up drinking last night. Kitsune should really learn to keep her drinking in check, _Motoko idly mused.

The last two residents of the Inn Motoko tried not to think of. Keitaro and Naru had taken to sleeping in the same room, and the thought of them like that made Motoko uncomfortable for obvious reasons. She continued with her training.

Life was passing normally at the Inn. From an outsider's point of view it would seem that nothing had changed in the last two years. Life would pass quietly enough, with enough explosions and flying Keitaros that the equilibrium that Keitaro had seemed to have brought over 5 years ago hadn't changed at all. This is, however, only on the surface. Motoko knew she wasn't the only one who wasn't completely over Keitaro. It wasn't that they harbored ill feelings for either Keitaro or Naru. Only that their hearts had not quite moved on and each resident still had their little quirks to momentarily catch Keitaro's attention, though they knew that their efforts would be fruitless. No one really wanted to break Keitaro and Naru up; it was undeniable that the residents had found a sort of happiness in the current situation. It was sad for most to think of how Keitaro was just out of their grasp, but everyone had their special moments between themselves and their manager. Motoko's special time with Keitaro is that they would spend many afternoons training him. Shinobu would make Keitaro's favorite meals, and when Keitaro would offer helping out with the cooking or the clean up, that was their time. Su would use Keitaro as a human guinea pig for whatever crazy invention she needed testing. Kitsune was just Kitsune, and spent her time teasing Keitaro, with the occasional shared bottle of sake on a lazy afternoon. One thing that had changed for the better was that Naru had finally become comfortable with herself and Keitaro, as well as his relation with the others, so that she finally was able to trust him when he did spend time alone with them. Everyone knew and complied with the fact that Keitaro was taken, so they never made any real moves on him. Only the little things so they could be acknowledged by Keitaro that they were just as special and dear to him as Naru. Naru didn't even really feel the need to beat him for his klutziness or when he came into the bath when all the residents were occupying it. She beat him just for fun. For the most part, Motoko was the same. She was never really mad at him for his escapades; it was just plain fun to send him into the stratosphere. And since Keitaro was nearly immortal and didn't particularly mind being beaten, there was really no need to stop.

Motoko had spent nearly two hours training on the roof, and she decided it was time to get cleaned up. She went back to her room, put away her sword and grabbed some clothes, and went to the bath for a quick soak.

Motoko found herself alone in the bath at this time of morning. The steam from the natural hot springs was thick today. It had been a relatively cool summer, and autumn was soon to come. After completing the task of cleaning herself, she took a few moments to relax. Her breathing became long and deep. The slight breeze made the leaves dance on the wind, and Motoko marveled and the simple beauty of nature. Her mind became peaceful, and her thoughts drifted in her tranquil state. All the memories she had accumulated at the Hinata Inn slowly resurfaced, of events nearly forgotten, of events she laughed at in retrospect, and of events she once hated herself for but now made her stronger. She sighed.

_It must be breakfast time by now. _

She heard that sound of footsteps around the Inn, all heading for the kitchen. She lifted herself out of the bath. She unwrapped the towel from her body. She looked at herself in the mirror of the changing room. She stared at herself, from her face and hair, which had grown almost long enough to reach her shoulders, and down to her breasts, which had grown to an ample size in the last few years.

_I think they've finally stopped growing. Spirits know they're big enough. I wonder...if Urashima ever thought abou-_

She grabbed and shook her head violently.

_Aagh! Don't think such perverse things!! _she scolded herself.

But then she smiled. _You'll turn into Urashima at this rate. _

The smile disappeared again. _But still...I wonder if he would find me...attractive. _

She gazed upon her figure again, and let out another sigh. _It's best not to think of these things. The day just started and you're already putting yourself down. Let's get dressed. The other residents' good spirits will get you in a good mood again. _

Motoko put on her "You can Fly" tank top and a pair of khaki shorts. It was Sunday and there would be no school. When she arrived at the kitchen, she noticed Su and Kitsune were already at the table, while Shinobu stood over the stove. Hearing footsteps, Shinobu turned her around to see who it might be.

"Good Morning, Motoko-Sempai! Breakfast will be served in just a moment!"

Shinobu turned around to finish her cooking. Motoko smiled to herself.

_Still as cheerful as ever, I see. She seems to really come alive when she sets herself in a kitchen._

Motoko looked at the table. Kitsune had her head on the table and in her hands. She looked up at Motoko with half open eyes.

"Is there really any need to explain at this point," Kitsune asked.

Motoko just shook her head exasperated.

"Ugh, I'll never drink another drop of sake as long as I live!" she exclaimed to everybody and nobody and put her head back on the table. No one paid attention to her new resolution. She said this after every bad hangover. After a couple of aspirins and a catnap and by afternoon she'll be drinking up another storm.

Amidst all this, Su stood on her chair hunched over some spare piece of robotics. Next to her, was a large plate of bananas, most of them already consumed at leaving only the peel behind.

Motoko took a seat next to Su. She peered over the bowl of bananas and studied whatever piece of machinery Su was tinkering with.

"What might you be making now, Su-chan?"

Su, without looking up, grabbed a banana, and peeled it with her teeth. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

"Dish bee da muhverboart hov mah noo Meka-tammago, seffenteenph edishun!" she said amidst chewing. She swallowed the last of her pre-breakfast snack. She looked up and smiled at Motoko. She jumped on the table and pointed out to nowhere in particular.

"It's gonna be the bestest one yet!!!" she announced excitedly and started bouncing off the walls.

"Just give me a heads up before you grab me for testing, ok?"

A slightly drowsy Keitaro entered the kitchen, followed by a Naru.

Motoko looked at the two and sighed within her mind. _And so another day begins..._

_----_

_A/N: _Well, here it is. The first chapter of my story. Forgive me if you find it a little too angsty, I promise it will not stay this way. A few things before I go:

I am a new writer, and have not developed my own real definitive style yet. If you have written a fanfiction and think that I may have borrowed some sort of way of telling the story that you use or some minor thing about the way my story is presented, tell me. I've read a lot of fics, mostly Keitaro/Motoko pairings, and I may of used things from them and not realized it. If you believe such is the case, please put a review up and tell me what fic it was that you think I stole something from and what it was in particular that I may of used. If I agree with your claim or even if I just _read _that fic, I'll be sure to give my thanks upon my next chapter, even if it's a purely inspirational/hero worship kind of thanks.

This will not be a Keitaro/Motoko pairing. Though I constantly wished for these two to get together in the real series, and my obsession with it through fanfiction, this will not be so in my fic. Rather, I want to give a shot at presenting Motoko's life after the fact. I want, at least within my own mind, to show Motoko, that although Keitaro is and always will be an important part of her life, she can and will move on and find happiness on her own, or maybe find someone else (???). I've not quite decided. I plan to make this a pretty extensive fic. But it will not be a Kei/Mot. But I plan to do my best with it, so please don't stop reading this fic if you might've thought it would be that particular pairing.

Uh, finally, maybe this is self explanatory, but any U2 afficiandos out there, this isn't a song fic. Hardy har har, I'm just so clever.

So, uh, please review and give me advice for the story or if you want, you can stroke my ego and tell me how awesome this is. The next chapter might take a little bit as school is starting up again and I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to get another update going. So thank you in advance and I hope you enjoyed my work. Oh also tell me if you think the characters are too OOC and such. Even Motoko, but I probably won't pay too much attention to those comments. I decided that she changed a lot during the series and I am just continuing the progression of change, and therefore she's a little different now than from the beginning of the series.... Ok now I'm done talking.


	2. The Setting Sun

Ch 2.

Groggily Keitaro sat himself down at the table along with the rest of the residents. Naru, of course, sat down next to him, and they smiled affectionately at each other. Motoko couldn't help but look away as her face turned red in embarrassment, jealousy, and what she thought afterwards might've been a pinch of anger as well.

"Okay, everyone, breakfast is served!" Shinobu smiled brightly as she set the meal onto the table. Today's meal was simple: rice, miso soup, and daikon, but because of Shinobu's expertise in the kitchen, every meal was something good to remember.

"Thanks for the meal!"

Everyone began to eat. Su voraciously gobbled up her share, Kitsune ate slowly and carefully as to no exert too much on stomach, and Motoko and Shinobu ate calmly and quietly. Conversation started slowly, first were comments on Shinobu's gourmet cuisine, and slowly onto other things. Motoko noticed from the other side of the table that Keitaro and Naru were strangely quiet, as if they were both contemplating something silently, yet together. Motoko stared intently for a few seconds, but broke her gaze away violently. She turned to Shinobu.

"So, Shinobu, how are you liking Todai so far," she said with a smile. "You've completed your first semester, right?"

Shinobu nodded happily. "The classes are hard, but thanks with all the study habits I learned because of Senpai and all of you, I've been doing pretty well!"

Motoko smiled warmly. "Have you decided what you want to study yet?"

"No, not yet. I've thought about it a little, but..."

"Well there's no need to rush things, at least in your first year."

"That's right, Shinobu-chan," said Keitaro fondly. "Although most students have an idea what they want to do towards the end of high school, it's not required. Take your time and find out naturally. Look how long it took for me to get into archaeology." He gave her a thumbs-up. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

He gave her one of those heart melting smiles he had grown to become so good at, though he didn't realize it. Shinobu blushed so deeply that she had to shoot herself up from the table and start on the dishes, to try and hide it from him and Naru.

"I-I've g-g-g-gotta c-clean up!"

Keitaro, with the warm smile still on his face, turned to Motoko.

"Speaking of Todai, how are you doing, Motoko-chan? Do you know what you want to do?"

Also falling to Keitaro's unknowing charm, Motoko turned crimson and couldn't seem to make eye contact. She glanced for a split second at Keitaro and followed by staring at the piece of floor to the right of her. She managed to stammer out:

"I...I...th-think...that I-I...will s-t-t-study...the...Lib...Liberal Arts..."

Keitaro, not noticing anything odd about the way she answered him, gave another smile. "That's a good idea. You seem to have a knack for writing."

Motoko blushed deeply again. _I forgot that he knew about my...romance novels...He hasn't...He... wouldn't have gone through them... could he? Does he know that I write about... him? Oh no..._her thoughts grew darker and more violent_...Going through my writings..._the fury she once had for Keitaro erupted again out of nowhere..._I'll kill him!!_

Motoko jumped up and grabbed the sword Tama-chan had conveniently been holding behind her. "Urashima, how dare you go through my personal belongings? You shall pay!!"

The warrior drew her sword in a flash. "Shinmei-ryu...Hiken Zankuusen!!"

"But I didn't do anything like tttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!" Keitaro tried to say as he was hit mercilessly and sent through the kitchen wall and into the stratosphere.

Naru, smiling fondly the whole time, looked out through the whole in the wall. She giggled lightly. "Wow, Motoko, you really got him good. That's the furthest he's been sent in a long time." She frowned slightly. "And he had an announcement to make too..."

The others, who had been vaguely listening as they finished up whatever they might've been doing, all ran up to Naru so fast she had almost fallen out the window.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Naru, slightly alarmed, tried to pacify the other tenants. She held up her hands weakly. "Calm down you guys. When he finds his way back, I'm sure he'll tell you all right away."

Motoko peered at her intently. "'You all'? Hmm..." She began to glare at her and reached for her sword. "You obviously seem to know what this is all about. Couldn't _you _enlighten us, Naru-senpai?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Motoko no can do. Keitaro really wants to tell you all himself. I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

Shinobu looked nervously at Naru. "Naru...Couldn't you at least give us hint? What could be that important that he made you promise to not say anything? Is it...bad news?"

"No, no, of course not Shinobu-chan." Naru smiled sweetly. "Of course not. Just important. As soon as Keitaro finds his way back here, we'll gather you all together and tell you. Now come on you guys, I'm sure you have better things to do than weasel it out of me."

All the tenants sighed. They all trudged away from Naru to different parts of the house. Shinobu went back to the kitchen to finish the clean up, Su went back to her room to finish her new Mech-Tama, and Kitsune went back to her room to sleep. All the excitement had caught up to her and her head hurt more than ever.

Keitaro flew far away into the nearby forest next to the Inn. He crashed through the tree tops and landed into a pool of water.

SPLASH 

"Ah, jeez. Where the heck am I? I've got to tell everyone about me and Naru's plans..."

He picked himself up and looked around.

"Oh well. I'm sure Motoko-chan didn't mean any harm. But..."

He looked from left to right. He slumped his shoulders and a (figurative) sweat drop fell down the back of his head.

"Which way do I go now?"

Late afternoon, Motoko's room

Motoko sat in meditation in front of the red suit of armor she inherited from her family's school. Though passed down from many generations, it still shone with a fiery gleam that reflected her school's passion, discipline, and honor in the Sword Arts.

_The Shinmei-ryu...perhaps the single most powerful dojo in all of Japan's history. My school...it's been two years since it was declared a national landmark, but I know they've allowed it so that we can still continue learn and teach and refine our skills. When I visited the school, I had gone with the intention of inheriting it. Before I could make my purpose known to the elders and Tsuruko, she told me about the government taking control. _

She opened eyes and took in a deep breath and looked to the top of the suit of armor. The tip of the helmet reflected the sun exactly and it burned her eyes to look at it for more than a few seconds. She exhaled slowly.

_Tsuruko must've known why had come to the school. Did she simply not say anything and pretended she did not know my intentions? She must've...it's been too long since we last spoke to each other. If Tsuruko knew that I had come to inherit the school, then why hasn't she contacted me since? What if..._

Her eyes widened at the sudden and painful realization.

_Tsuruko knew that I was not ready to inherit the school. My skills were still not enough. I...had defeated her twice and even admitted my love for Urashima...I was at the top of my skills...and she could still tell that I was not strong enough..._

She lifted herself up and walked to the window. She looked out at the sunset, which turned the sky vibrant with colors. She sighed, and exited her room. Though she was really wandering aimlessly, she found herself on top of the roof where she did her training.

_Even the times I had defeated my sister...both times I had Urashima as my guide and helper. How could I possibly inherit the school now..._

"Where do I find my strength now? Now that Urashima is gone..."

"Hmm? I haven't left yet. Hey, wait. I haven't even told you yet."

Motoko tensed and twisted herself around faster than the naked eye could register.

"Ur-Ur-Urashima? Wh-When did you get here?! I di-did not even sense your presence," she nearly shouted horror-struck.

Keitaro shrugged. "I don't know. Just know, really. I couldn't really hear what you were saying. Only that last part about me being gone."

"Oh, that." She laughed nervously, trying to think of a good alibi. "Ha ha ha ha. Oh, I was merely referring to the fact that you had not returned to the house yet. But...ha ha ha ha ha..." she forced more laughter..."but, uh, here you are."

Keitaro gave her a slightly confused look, but he dismissed these thoughts. "I came to talk to you about the announcement I was about to make at breakfast before you, uh..."

"Ah!" She bowed hurriedly. "Please forgive me, Urashima. I...overreacted. I'm very sorry."

Keitaro smiled. "Eh, don't worry about it. But for the record, I didn't go through your stuff, especially your writings. That's personal stuff; I would never go through it on purpose."

"Yes, I know you wouldn't. I... jumped to conclusions."

Keitaro placed his hand on her shoulder. Motoko felt her stomach drop in excitement from his touch. She tried to hide the red glow that spread from her cheeks and face.

"Hey, I said not to worry about it. Ok?"

She merely nodded. Keitaro took his hand off her shoulder. She felt relieved that he had not noticed her embarrassment and excitement, but already she missed the warmth of his touch.

She thought desperately how to break the silence. "Um...about the news you had? Doesn't everyone have to hear it?"

"Yes, well...I couldn't find everyone at one time when I came back, and I was running out of time. So I decided to tell everyone individually. You're actually the last one because I could tell you were meditating and I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, if it's important, then by all means you should've-"

"Yeah, well...this piece of news is really important, and it really is kind of hard to tell anyone, so I was really just delaying the inevitable at that point. I figured it didn't matter what order I went in, so I just gathered my courage and told myself, "The next person you would see you'd tell." And I did. But now the only one left is you, so..." he chuckled lightly, "I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

Motoko smiled weakly at the manager. "No, I suppose not. So...what's up?" It took her all her courage to say the last two words. He had told her it was big news, and news that you avoid telling people is usually not good news.

Keitaro sighed, and gathered up his thoughts.

"Do...Do you remember two years ago, when I was offered to work at Pararakelse with the Tokyo U research team?"

Motoko's heart fell. She already knew what this meant, but she managed to stammer a "Yes".

"Yeah, well...it's just like that, only this time I'll be working under Seta and along with Haruka and Sara. I passed on it last time, because I couldn't bear to leave you all, but-"

"You don't...have to say anymore...Archaeology is... your dream, correct? Therefore...it's only natural that...you would have to leave to work at it...eventually..."

She turned away to hide the tears that were building up inside of her.

Keitaro smiled. "You're just like the others. I...couldn't have asked for nicer or more understanding friends."

Motoko flinched at the word "friend".

_Were you surprised by that, _she questioned herself. _You knew that; you always knew that. Why does it hurt you still?_

She cringed internally, but attempted to continue the conversation as if nothing was wrong.

"And... the way Naru described it... I take it she's going with you..."

Keitaro looked at the floor and put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you know..."

"...Of...course..."

There was a silence that was unbearable to Motoko. She leaned on the railing on the edge of the roof, and after a moment Keitaro joined her. A few minutes pass in silence. Finally, working up the courage to speak again, Motoko opened her mouth and said:

"So...when do you leave?"

"Actually...well, you know how I said I was running out of time? We're...uh...leaving tonight. In fact, as soon as I'm done talking to you, Naru and I are going to gather our stuff and give our final farewell."

Motoko turned to Keitaro in a speechless shock.

Keitaro, not being _that_ dense, sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to procrastinate so much...that's why I wanted to tell you all at breakfast, so we could at the very least spend one last day to the fullest. But, like a lot of things I do, I screwed it up..."

It was Motoko's turn to provide support. "Don't say that. You may have made mistakes, but you always did your best to fix them. And that made them not as bad as a mistake as it could have been, right? And...that really was _my _fault..."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Motoko. I will be back you know. In about, I guess, six months to a year, and I'll be back to resume my duties as landlord. I won't be gone too long. "

Another minute passes in silence. The sun has nearly faded in the sky. The sky is dim, but as if in one, last defiance to the night, the last bit of light left was a shocking pink that made everything around them more beautiful than words could describe. But to Motoko, it was nothing but a pitiful attempt at trying to stop the inevitably of the night.

Keitaro sighed. "Motoko?"

She turned slowly. "Yes...Keitaro?"

"Before I go, I just want you to know one last thing."

Her eyes widened slightly and tried hard to control her emotions. Her heart was racing.

_What could he possibly say? Could it be...No, it can't...Don't even get your hopes up...I know he loves Naru...but still...what if..._

Before she could realize what was going on, Keitaro had wrapped his arms around her in a modest hug.

"I'm sorry."

Motoko was speechless. Her brain had shut down.

"Motoko...I want you to know I never, ever meant to hurt you or any of the others here at the Hinata Inn. And although I know there is nothing I could do to make this any better for you, I just need you to know that, alright?"

Motoko stood there in his arms completely lost for a few moments. Then, it dawned on her. She buried her face into his shoulder in one last, desperate attempt to control her emotions.

Keitaro stood there for a moment to try and calm her.He gently pushed her away from his body but kept his arms on her shoulders. Motoko slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. She felt one tear fall down her cheek.

Keitaro let go altogether and used the back of his hand to wipe the tear away. He gently placed a kiss on the same cheek.

"Goodbye."

Keitaro knew that there was nothing more to be done or said, so he quietly left the room. Motoko stood there alone.

She slowly left the rooftop, and quietly entered her room, and shut and locked the door.

"_Goodbye." He didn't just say goodbye. He didn't mean "Goodbye, I'll see you later." No...I know what he really meant...But...I knew this day would come... I knew it all along...They love each other...It... wasn't just a goodbye. He was...telling me to... stop living like I am...He was...making sure I didn't...keep going on...like this...He knew all along what...he was doing...no...what _I_ was doing to me..._

_"I never, ever meant to hurt you..."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Goodbye..."_

_"Goodbye..."_

_"Goodbye..."_

Motoko slowly laid down onto her futon. _I can't do this to myself anymore. Even Keitaro doesn't want this for me..._

She put her head on her pillow.

_I suppose it's finally time...to move on..._

She began to cry.

The sun had finally set.


	3. The Setting Sun

This is really ch.2 but hopefully this will be the version that is complete and as I intended it, because fanfiction's uploading thing is being mean to me...

Disclaimer: Though I'm sure you could figure this out without even me writing it, I do not own Love Hina, though I bet I could make a lot of money that way. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu and all sorts of companies. I unforunately, am not he, nor am I a company. But now you know.

_Stuff in italics _are the thoughts.

"Stuff in quotes" are the speakings.

And finally, this fic is based off the manga. I like it better than the anime. Not that I don't like the anime, I just prefer the original version, which also in my opinion is the "true version" of the story. But anyways...

Ch 2.

Hinata Inn - Kitchen, Sunday Morning

Groggily Keitaro sat himself down at the table along with the rest of the residents. Naru, of course, sat down next to him, and they smiled affectionately at each other. Motoko couldn't help but look away as her face turned red in embarrassment, jealousy, and what she thought afterwards might've been a pinch of anger as well.

"Okay, everyone, breakfast is served!" Shinobu smiled brightly as she set the meal onto the table. Today's meal was simple: rice, miso soup, and daikon, but because of Shinobu's expertise in the kitchen, every meal was something good to remember.

"Thanks for the meal!"

Everyone began to eat. Su voraciously gobbled up her share, Kitsune ate slowly and carefully as to no exert too much on her stomach, and Motoko and Shinobu ate calmly and quietly. Conversation started slowly, first were comments on Shinobu's gourmet cuisine, and slowly onto other things. Motoko noticed from the other side of the table that Keitaro and Naru were strangely quiet, as if they were both contemplating something silently, yet together. Motoko stared intently for a few seconds, but broke her gaze away violently. She turned to Shinobu.

"So, Shinobu, how are you liking Todai so far," she said with a smile. "You've completed your first semester, right?"

Shinobu nodded happily. "The classes are hard, but thanks with all the study habits I learned because of Senpai and all of you, I've been doing pretty well!"

Motoko smiled warmly. "Have you decided what you want to study yet?"

"No, not yet. I've thought about it a little, but..."

"Well there's no need to rush things, at least in your first year."

"That's right, Shinobu-chan," said Keitaro fondly. "Although most students have an idea what they want to do towards the end of high school, it's not required. Take your time and find out naturally. Look how long it took for me to get into archaeology." He gave her a thumbs-up. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

He gave her one of those heart melting smiles he had grown to become so good at, though he didn't realize it. Shinobu blushed so deeply that she had to shoot herself up from the table and start on the dishes, to try and hide it from him and Naru.

"I-I've g-g-g-gotta c-clean up!"

Keitaro, with the warm smile still on his face, turned to Motoko.

"Speaking of Todai, how are you doing, Motoko-chan? Do you know what you want to do?"

Also falling to Keitaro's unknowing charm, Motoko turned crimson and couldn't seem to make eye contact. She glanced for a split second at Keitaro and followed by staring at the piece of floor to the right of her. She managed to stammer out:

"I...I...th-think...that I-I...will s-t-t-study...the...Lib...Liberal Arts..."

Keitaro, not noticing anything odd about the way she answered him, gave another smile. "That's a good idea. You seem to have a knack for writing."

Motoko blushed deeply again. _I forgot that he knew about my...romance novels...He hasn't...He... wouldn't have gone through them... could he? Does he know that I write about... him? Oh no..._her thoughts grew darker and more violent_...Going through my writings..._the fury she once had for Keitaro erupted again out of nowhere..._I'll kill him!!_

Motoko jumped up and grabbed the sword Tama-chan had conveniently been holding behind her. "Urashima, how dare you go through my personal belongings? You shall pay!!"

The warrior drew her sword in a flash. "Shinmei-ryu...Hiken Zankuusen!!"

"But I didn't do anything like tttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!" Keitaro tried to say as he was hit mercilessly and sent through the kitchen wall and into the stratosphere.

Naru, smiling fondly the whole time, looked out through the whole in the wall. She giggled lightly. "Wow, Motoko, you really got him good. That's the furthest he's been sent in a long time." She frowned slightly. "And he had an announcement to make too..."

The others, who had been vaguely listening as they finished up whatever they might've been doing, all ran up to Naru so fast she had almost fallen out the window.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Naru, slightly alarmed, tried to pacify the other tenants. She held up her hands weakly. "Calm down you guys. When he finds his way back, I'm sure he'll tell you all right away."

Motoko peered at her intently. "'You all'? Hmm..." She began to glare at her and reached for her sword. "You obviously seem to know what this is all about. Couldn't _you _enlighten us, Naru-senpai?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Motoko no can do. Keitaro really wants to tell you all himself. I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

Shinobu looked nervously at Naru. Can't you at least give us hint? What could be that important that he made you promise to not say anything? Is it...bad news?"

"No, no, of course not Shinobu-chan." Naru smiled sweetly. "Of course not. Just important. As soon as Keitaro finds his way back here, we'll gather you all together and tell you. Now come on you guys, I'm sure you have better things to do than weasel it out of me."

All the tenants sighed. They all trudged away from Naru to different parts of the house. Shinobu went back to the kitchen to finish the clean up, Su went back to her room to finish her new Mech-Tama, and Kitsune went back to her room to sleep. All the excitement had caught up to her and her head hurt more than ever.

---------------------------

Keitaro flew far away into the nearby forest next to the Inn. He crashed through the tree tops and landed into a pool of water.

"Ah, jeez. Where the heck am I? I've got to tell everyone about me and Naru's plans..."

He picked himself up and looked around.

"Oh well. I'm sure Motoko-chan didn't mean any harm. But..."

He looked from left to right. He slumped his shoulders and a (figurative) sweat drop fell down the back of his head.

"Which way do I go now?"

-----------------------------

Late afternoon, Motoko's room

Motoko sat in meditation in front of the red suit of armor she inherited from her family's school. Though passed down from many generations, it still shone with a fiery gleam that reflected her school's passion, discipline, and honor in the Sword Arts.

_The Shinmei-ryu...perhaps the single most powerful dojo in all of Japan's history. My school...it's been two years since it was declared a national landmark, but I know they've allowed it so that we can still continue learn and teach and refine our skills. When I visited the school, I had gone with the intention of inheriting it. Before I could make my purpose known to the elders and Tsuruko, she told me about the government taking control. _

She opened eyes and took in a deep breath and looked to the top of the suit of armor. The tip of the helmet reflected the sun exactly and it burned her eyes to look at it for more than a few seconds. She exhaled slowly.

_Tsuruko must've known why had come to the school. Did she simply not say anything and pretended she did not know my intentions? She must've...it's been too long since we last spoke to each other. If Tsuruko knew that I had come to inherit the school, then why hasn't she contacted me since? What if..._

Her eyes widened at the sudden and painful realization.

_Tsuruko knew that I was not ready to inherit the school. My skills were still not enough. I...had defeated her twice and even admitted my love for Urashima...I was at the top of my skills...and she could still tell that I was not strong enough..._

She lifted herself up and walked to the window. She looked out at the sunset, which turned the sky vibrant with colors. She sighed, and exited her room. Though she was really wandering aimlessly, she found herself on top of the roof where she did her training.

_Even the times I had defeated my sister...both times I had Urashima as my guide and helper. How could I possibly inherit the school now..._

"Where do I find my strength now? Now that Urashima is gone..."

"Hmm? I haven't left yet. Hey, wait. I haven't even told you the news."

Motoko tensed and twisted herself around faster than the naked eye could register.

"Ur-Ur-Urashima? Wh-When did you get here?! I di-did not even sense your presence," she nearly shouted horror-struck.

Keitaro shrugged. "I don't know. Just know, really. I couldn't really hear what you were saying. Only that last part about me being gone."

"Oh, that." She laughed nervously, trying to think of a good alibi. "Ha ha ha ha. Oh, I was merely referring to the fact that you had not returned to the house yet. But...ha ha ha ha ha..." she forced more laughter..."but, uh, here you are."

Keitaro gave her a slightly confused look, but he dismissed these thoughts. "I came to talk to you about the announcement I was about to make at breakfast before you, uh..."

"Ah!" She bowed hurriedly. "Please forgive me, Urashima. I...overreacted. I'm very sorry."

Keitaro smiled. "Eh, don't worry about it. But for the record, I didn't go through your stuff, especially your writings. That's personal stuff; I would never go through it on purpose."

"Yes, I know you wouldn't. I... jumped to conclusions."

Keitaro placed his hand on her shoulder. Motoko felt her stomach drop in excitement from his touch. She tried to hide the red glow that spread from her cheeks and face.

"Hey, I said not to worry about it. Ok?"

She merely nodded. Keitaro took his hand off her shoulder. She felt relieved that he had not noticed her embarrassment and excitement, but already she missed the warmth of his touch.

She thought desperately how to break the silence. "Um...about the news you had? Doesn't everyone have to hear it?"

"Yes, well...I couldn't find everyone at one time when I came back, and I was running out of time. So I decided to tell everyone individually. You're actually the last one because I could tell you were meditating and I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, if it's important, then by all means you should've-"

"Yeah, well...this piece of news is really important, and it really is kind of hard to tell anyone, so I was really just delaying the inevitable at that point. I figured it didn't matter what order I went in, so I just gathered my courage and told myself, "The next person you would see you'd tell." And I did. But now the only one left is you, so..." he chuckled lightly, "I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

Motoko smiled weakly at the manager. "No, I suppose not. So...what's up?" It took her all her courage to say the last two words. He had told her it was big news, and news that you avoid telling people is usually not good news.

Keitaro sighed, and gathered up his thoughts.

"Do...Do you remember two years ago, when I was offered to work at Pararakelse with the Tokyo U research team?"

Motoko's heart fell. She already knew what this meant, but she managed to stammer a "Yes".

"Yeah, well...it's just like that, only this time I'll be working under Seta and along with Haruka and Sara. I passed on it last time, because I couldn't bear to leave you all, but-"

"You don't...have to say anymore...Archaeology is... your dream, correct? Therefore...it's only natural that...you would have to leave to work at it...eventually..."

She turned away to hide the tears that were building up inside of her.

Keitaro smiled. "You're just like the others. I couldn't have asked for nicer or more understanding friends."

Motoko flinched at the word "friend".

_Were you surprised by that, _she questioned herself. _You knew that; you always knew that. Why does it hurt you still?_

She cringed internally, but attempted to continue the conversation as if nothing was wrong.

"And... the way Naru described it... I take it she's going with you..."

Keitaro looked at the floor and put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you know... "

There was a silence that was unbearable to Motoko. She leaned on the railing on the edge of the roof, and after a moment Keitaro joined her. A few minutes pass in silence. Finally, working up the courage to speak again, Motoko opened her mouth and said:

"So...when do you leave?"

"Actually...well, you know how I said I was running out of time? We're...uh...leaving tonight. In fact, as soon as I'm done talking to you, Naru and I are going to gather our stuff and give our final farewell."

Motoko turned to Keitaro in a speechless shock.

Keitaro, not being _that_ dense, sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to procrastinate so much...that's why I wanted to tell you all at breakfast, so we could at the very least spend one last day to the fullest. But, like a lot of things I do, I screwed it up..."

It was Motoko's turn to provide support. "Don't say that. You may have made mistakes, but you always did your best to fix them. And that made them not as bad as a mistake as it could have been, right? And...that really was _my _fault..."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Motoko. I will be back you know. In about, I guess, six months to a year, and I'll be back to resume my duties as landlord. I won't be gone too long. "

Another minute passes in silence. The sun has nearly faded in the sky. The sky is dim, but as if in one, last defiance to the night, the last bit of light left was a shocking pink that made everything around them more beautiful than words could describe. But to Motoko, it was nothing but a pitiful attempt at trying to stop the inevitably of the night.

Keitaro sighed. "Motoko?"

She turned slowly. "Yes...Keitaro?"

"Before I go, I just want you to know one last thing."

Her eyes widened slightly and tried hard to control her emotions. Her heart was racing.

_What could he possibly say? Could it be...No, it can't...Don't even get your hopes up...I know he loves Naru...but still...what if..._

Before she could realize what was going on, Keitaro had wrapped his arms around her in a modest hug.

"I'm sorry."

Motoko was speechless. Her brain had shut down.

"Motoko...I want you to know I never, ever meant to hurt you or any of the others here at the Hinata Inn. And although I know there is nothing I could do to make this any better for you, I just need you to know that, alright?"

Motoko stood there in his arms completely lost for a few moments. Then, it dawned on her. She buried her face into his shoulder in one last, desperate attempt to control her emotions.

Keitaro stood there for a moment to try and calm her. He gently pushed her away from his body but kept his arms on her shoulders. Motoko slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. She felt one tear fall down her cheek.

Keitaro let go altogether and used the back of his hand to wipe the tear away. He gently placed a kiss on the same cheek.

"Goodbye."

Keitaro knew that there was nothing more to be done or said, so he quietly left the room. Motoko stood there alone.

She slowly left the rooftop, and quietly entered her room, and shut and locked the door.

"_Goodbye." He didn't just say goodbye. He didn't mean "Goodbye, I'll see you later." No...I know what he really meant...But...I knew this day would come... I knew it all along...They love each other...It... wasn't just a goodbye. He was...telling me to... stop living like I am...He was...making sure I didn't...keep going on...like this...He knew all along what...he was doing...no...what _I_ was doing to me..._

_"I never, ever meant to hurt you..."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Goodbye..."_

_"Goodbye..."_

_"Goodbye..."_

Motoko slowly laid down onto her futon. _I can't do this to myself anymore. Even Keitaro doesn't want this for me..._

She put her head on her pillow.

_I suppose it's finally time...to move on..._

She began to cry.

The sun had finally set.

A/N: Hoorah, another chapter complete. I apologize to the Keitaro/Motoko fans. I just can't do it. I want to...but I cannot. Please keep reading, though, if you think it has any other value otherwise. I atleast hope some of the Motoko fans are happy. It's all about her!

Please review if you can. Last chapter I accidentally turned the thingy on so only registered users could put reviews and I didn't mean to do that. But now I think everyone can review. Hoorah. In terms of reviews, give me all the feedback you want. One thing I want to make sure I am doing right is keeping on top of OOC-ishness. But be general. If you give me specific events and say "Out of Character!!!", well, guess what? I'm not going to go back and fix it and change the story around. I already wrote it, and this is my story. So there! :P In that regard, be somewhat general. Otherwise, give me everything you got.

I didn't notice until just now that a lot of the symbols don't work...Huh...too bad.

I am thinking about a pre reader or two, if interested put it in the review. I don't know if I will yet, but I'm thinking about it. If I do, it'll be firstcome firstserve. Of course, that's assuming if anyone offers to proofread...or even writes a review...please review. Many thanks to the two that did. Uh, I guess I'm all done. I hope you enjoy my work.

((review!!!! pleeze!))

QuickEdit SUCKS


End file.
